Remote control of vehicle options has long been a feature desired by vehicle users. Key fobs present opportunities to unlock doors, open trunks, and even to remotely start vehicles. In many cases, however, the number of buttons on a key fob limits the functionality. Since there would be a large device required to provide a number of buttons, typical remote control has been limited to a few common features.
The availability of cellular phones with interactive displays have provided new avenues for expanding control of vehicles. Interfaces have been proposed, allowing a user to utilize a touch screen display to remotely control a number of vehicle settings, through the use of an application running on a phone communicating with a vehicle. Unfortunately, not everyone has a phone capable of such interaction, but even relatively simplistic phones are generally far more powerful than a typical key-fob.
U.S. Patent Application 2008/0287151 generally relates to a system that enables communications between a mobile wireless communication device, such as a cellular phone, and an asset monitoring device using a text messaging protocol, such as Short Message Service (SMS). A command text message is entered on the mobile wireless device including a serial number of the asset monitoring device, a PIN and a command for the monitoring device. The command text message is transmitted via a wireless communication network and is forwarded to a service provider. Upon validation of the serial number and PIN, the service provider transmits a command to the wireless asset monitoring device via the wireless communication network. The wireless asset monitoring device receives the command and performs an action based thereon. For example, if the command is a LOCATE command, the wireless monitoring device transmits its current location, such as in latitude/longitude coordinates. The wireless asset monitoring device also transmits a response indicating a completed action or indicating that action was not taken for some reason. The service provider receives the response from the monitoring unit, parses the response, and constructs a report text message which is transmitted to the user's mobile communication device. The report text message is then displayed on the mobile communication device.